


Votre thé, Monsieur !

by xNJx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian a une idée en tête. Un démon ayant une idée en tête ne la lâche pas de si vite, sûrtout quand il s'agit de mettre son Bocchan adoré enceint...Fiction très louche qui est la conséquence d'un esprit mal tourné. Yaoi CielxSebastian !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Votre thé, Monsieur ! 

 

…

Deux fioles. Une rouge et une blanche. Le diable de majordome préparait le thé de son maître en versant le contenu de ces deux fioles. Une contenait son sang...et l'autre...son sperme. En effet, depuis un certain moment, Sebastian avait des sentiments extrêmes pour son contractant. Ainsi, il essayait de le faire tomber, certes amoureux de lui mais aussi, enceint. Oui, enceint ! 

Pour avouer, la nuit dernière il avait injecté une seringue plein d'ovaires à Ciel. Celle-ci avait été généreusement offerte par Undertaker. 

Certes, Sebastian augmenterait ses chances en lui faisant l'amour ce soir...Mais bon...un diable ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut. 

« Je devrais mettre plus de sucre... » conjectura t-il, en rajoutant deux sucres. 

Après avoir rassemblé le thé et la pâtisseries , il se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître. 

Toc toc ! 

« Bonjour Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous réveiller ! »

Ciel émit quelques gémissements de plaintes. 

« Je me sens pâteux ! » grogna t-il, en se tenant le ventre

Sebastian toucha son front en pensant que les ovaires agissaient, lui permettant de concevoir. Souriant, le démon mentit en disant que ce n'était qu'un mal de ventre passager. 

« Buvez ce thé, il fera peut-être passer ce mal... »

Maugréant quelque chose d'inaudible et de très peu poli, Ciel avala le contenu de la tasse et fit la grimace.

« Pouark, trop sucré ! »

Sebastian eu un sourire rien qu'à la pensée que son très cher maître avait avalé ses substances.

« Veuillez m'excuser, bien, permettez que je vous vêtisses... »

…

Toute la journée, Ciel n'avait pas cessé d'appeler Sebastian. Son mal de ventre s'accentuait et il avait vomi son repas. Après son bain, le comte décida d'aller se coucher. Une fois en pyjama, Ciel s'endormit. 

Le démon l'observa un moment et sourit dans la pénombre...

« Ca va aller plus vite que ce que j'imaginais... »

Malgré tout, Sebastian fit l'amour à Ciel mais le lendemain...


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 :   
…

Le lendemain matin, Ciel se réveilla avec les cheveux en pagaille, un haleine pâteuse et un mal de ventre atroce. Il remarqua alors qu'il était 11h30 et que Sebastian ne l'avait pas réveillé. 

« Sebastian ? » appela t-il, en tentant de se lever. 

Il fut obligé de se rallonger car sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Comme par magie, Sebastian apparu sur le perron, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. 

« Bonjour mon cher maître, vous avez l'air en forme ! »

Pour toute réponse, Ciel le fusilla du regard. 

« Fais venir un médecin...je me sens... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que déjà, il vomit et des larmes acides perlèrent ses larmes. Sebastian lui recommanda de s'allonger pendant qu'il nettoyait tout cela. Ensuite, le majordome revint près de son maître et souleva son haut. Un torse laiteux et un petit ventre rond apparurent. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ciel, en fermant ses yeux. 

Les mains fraîches de Sebastian apaisèrent ses douleurs

« Vous vouliez un médecin, un voilà un ! »

Le démon se concentra sur ce petit ventre rond et dur. Un sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Son enfant, enfin ! 

« Je vois ! » commenta le futur père. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois, démon !? » s'énerva le contractant. 

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir un Sebastian aux anges. A ce moment, le majordome diabolique se pencha sur le chien de garde de la Reine et l'embrassa sur la bouche. 

« Merci Bocchan ! » roucoula t-il, amoureusement. 

Ciel devint rouge pivoine et se redressa brusquement lorsque le démon se retira. 

« MAIS QUE FAIS-TU SALE DEMON ! » cria le comte, à bout de nerfs. 

Sebastian n'eut pas le temps de répondre car son maître se tordait de douleur. 

« Calmez-vous, vous allez l'effrayer ! » marmonna le démon, comme père protecteur. 

« MAIS EFFRAYER QUOI IDIOT ! »

Sebastian hésita un long moment, et, finalement, déclara : 

« Notre enfant ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3 : 

...

« Notre enfant ! »

…

Ciel se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar, un très horrible cauchemar. La pièce était plongée dans un noir profond. Il laissa ses jambes glisser jusqu'au bord au lit et ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol gelé. 

Quelle heure était-il bon sang ? Pourquoi faisait-il noir comme ça ? En gros, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? 

Ciel prit appui sur ses deux jambes et avait l'étrange impression qu'il partait en avant. Comme s'il avait un caillou dans le ventre. Il passa alors ses mains sur son ventre et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Il avait peur, très peur...

« SEBASTIAN, AU SECOURS ! » hurla t-il.

L'instant qui suivait, le candélabre éclairait la pièce et Sebastian réconfortait son contractant. 

« Allons, n'ayez plus de craintes, je suis ici ! »

Paf !

Le démon se prit une gifle monumentale, sa joue en était toute rouge.

« Pourquoi, démon !? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi et...surtout...comment ? »

« Si vous voulez que je vous raconte tout cela, je vous conseillerais d'abord de vous asseoir, sinon vous allez encore vous évanouir ! » proposa Sebastian, en repoussant gentillement son maître. 

Ciel obéit en tâchant de se calmer. Le démon s'accroupit en face de lui et caressa le ventre dur et rond. « Mon enfant ! » sourit-il.   
« Pourquoi ? Parce que je vous aime, que je voulais à tout prix que nous ayons un enfant ensemble. Vous allez me dire que c'est impossible génétiquement...Tout d'abord, n'oubliez pas que je suis un démon et que...depuis que je vous ai injecté des ovaires...vous pouvez concevoir comme une femme ! Et puis, comme vous êtes enceint de moi, je vais vous épouser après l'accouchement...Nos bagages sont prêt, nous allons aller dans votre maison de repos...La seule chose qui m'attriste est de ne pas pouvoir vous faire l'amour ! »

Ciel ne savait pas quoi dire face au discours de Sebastian. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar à nouveau. Non, c'était la réalité et Ciel n'avait pas le choix. S'il se mettait en colère, il allait encore avoir mal...Plus de solution. Il allait avoir un enfant et devenir Ciel Michaelis. 

Il devint pâle, puis rouge. De multiples expressions traversèrent son visage d'ange : la peur, la folie, la colère puis finalement...l'amour (N.D.A : Ah les femmes enceintes XD ^^!)

« Nous allons avoir un enfant... » dit-il tout bas. 

Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre, comme protectrice. Sebastian vint les rejoindre et les baisa vivement. 

« La prochaine fois, au lieu de me baiser...dit le moi ! » cracha Ciel, regagnant un peu de haine, mais pas pour s'énerver comme à son habitude. 

Sebastian sourit et recommanda à son maître de se rallonger. Ce dernier obéit et se reposa. Il rêva alors d'un petit bébé...Son enfant !

…


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 4 : 

…

Ciel ouvrit son œil céleste et son œil maudit. Sa paire de yeux découvrirent une chambre immense. Il y avait un lit baldaquin bleu roi où Ciel était allongé, quatre grandes armoires à chaque mur. Une coiffeuse, un bureau et deux portes entrouvertes : Un salle de bain et un dressing.

Le comte tenta de se lever mais n'y parvins pas car son ventre était beaucoup trop lourd à soulever. 

« Sebastian ? » l'appela t-il.  
« Dire que j'ai plaqué ma vie pour un môme ! » pensa Ciel.

Le démon apparut sur le perron, beau et souriant. Il ne portait plus sa redingote mais une chemise grande ouverte et un caleçon. 

« Ciel, tu as bien dormi ? Notre nouvelle maison te plaît ? » 

Le maître n'appréciait guère ce tutoiement puis se dit que s'il se mariait et avait un enfant...Autant qu'il s'y habitue aujourd'hui ! 

Sebastian s'approcha de son fiancé et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Ciel y pris mystérieusement goût et lui rendit son baiser. Ensuite, les mains du diable voyagèrent jusqu'au ventre ferme de son Bocchan. Ciel observait son fiancé : Il était aux anges !

« Dis...comment tu voudras l'appeler ? »

« Tout dépendra du sexe ! »

Ciel soupira et fit glisser ses jambes jusqu'au bord du lit. Il fallait qu'il bouge, on aurait dit une baleine échouée sur une plage déserte. 

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Je vais prendre un bain, aide moi ! »

Sebastian obéit, une main sous les aisselles, l'autre dans le dos. Silencieusement, il se dirigèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain...

…

Une fois bien installé dans l'eau chaude, Ciel soupira bruyamment et fermât ses yeux. Sebastian lui massa les épaules et laissa sa bouche voyager le long du cou tendre de son amant. 

« Sebastian, si tu veux me faire des choses, je te conseille d'attendre, je ne tiens à rien faire tant que j'aurais l'enfant en moi ! »

Pour toute réponse, les mains du diable plongèrent sous l'eau et attrapèrent le pénis et les bourses du comte. Lorsque Sebastian commença des vas et viens tendre, Ciel s'accrocha à son cou et mordit ses lèvres. 

« Je sens que je vais...AH ! » cria Ciel.

Il jouit dans les mains de son fiancé. Ensuite, ce dernier poursuit silencieusement le lavage du corps de Ciel...Celui-ci se mit à songer...Avait-il vraiment envie de devenir la mère pondeuse d'un diable affamé de sexe ? Ciel n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion qu'il fut pris de violentes douleurs. 

Du sang sortait de son anus. 

« AH ! J'AI MAL ! » s'écriait-il

Sebastian porta son fiancé jusqu'à leur leur et déclara : 

« Notre bébé arrive ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 5 : 

…

Ciel suffoquait, il avait mal. Sa cage thoracique menaçait d'exploser. Sebastian se tenait entre ses jambes écartées, les mains tendues vers son anus dégoulinant de sang. Ce dernier était très dilaté, et humide. Le démon sourit de toutes ces dents alors que Ciel poussait. 

« Il arrive mon amour, courage ! » informa t-il, comme hypnotisé par la petite tête qui sortait. 

Une fois arrivé au buste, Sebastian attrapa le petit bébé par le dessous des aisselles. Elle était très belle ! Des yeux noirs intenses, un petit corps aussi gracieux que celui d'un chaton et une petite touffe de cheveux noirs étaient ses principales caractéristiques. 

Après avoir lavé l'enfant et son mari, Sebastian présenta la petite fille à Ciel. Celui-ci eut des larmes aux yeux et tendit faiblement les bras. 

« Ma petite... »pleura Ciel comme s'il était une mère. 

« Prénomme la ! » demanda Sebastian en lui caressant les cheveux. 

Le contractant regarda sa fille avec son œil céleste. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sebastian mais...

« Rachel ! » murmura Ciel, des larmes aux yeux. 

« Bien, maintenant repose-toi ! Je vais m'occuper de Rachel ! »

Ciel donna l'enfant et il tomba de sommeil...

…

« Hmm ! » gémit Ciel en ouvrant ses yeux.

Quel heure était-il ? Il se redressa. La fenêtre ouverte laissait passer une brise légère et agréable. Ciel était torse nu et se leva. Il traversa la chambre, descendit les escaliers et arriva à la cuisine.

Une odeur de pâtisseries chatouilla ses narines. Sur la table, il y avait des chouquettes, un fraisier et un fondant au chocolat. Il s'approcha de la nourriture malicieusement et trempa son doigt dans les restes de crème au chocolat. 

Soudain, Sebastian arriva et se colla à son dos.

« Alors, on voulait voler de la nourriture ? » rigola le démon en soulevant son amant.   
Il le déposa ensuite sur la grande table et frotta un peu leurs entre-jambe.

« Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » demanda Sebastian, en dirigeant les mains de Ciel vers son pénis dressé. 

Sans tarder, ils firent l'amour sur la table...comme deux bêtes affamés...


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 6 : 

…

Les deux amants nus sur la table venaient de terminer leur activités sexuelles. Essoufflé, Ciel s'éffrondra sur le torse musclé de Sebastian. Soudain, à l'étage les pleures de Rachel retentirent. Ciel enfila son bas et monta silencieusement. Dans une chambre adjacente à la leur, Rachel pleurait. 

« Chut, je suis là ma chérie ! » rassura Ciel en la prenant dans ses bras. 

Sebastian l'avait informé qu'elle allait grandir vite, mais qu'ils pourraient stopper sa croissance.   
« Et moi ? » pensa l'humain. Sebastian va certainement vouloir me transformer pour que l'on reste éternellement ensemble.

Après l'avoir longuement bercée, Ciel redescendit en bas et ne trouva pas son démon dans la cuisine. Il chercha alors dans la salle à manger...Personne ! Ce fut finalement dans le salon qu'il le découvrit. Il allumait un feu de cheminée. Des bougies tamisaient l'éclairage et des roses trônaient par terre. 

« Sebastian... » 

Ciel remarqua aussi les restes de crème au chocolat sur la table basse.

« Ciel, viens t'asseoir près de moi ! » murmura l'interpellé en tapotant une place près de la cheminée.

Ciel obéit et s'installa sur le tapis. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Sebastian l'embrassa avec passion. Le démon ouvrit doucement la paume de l'humain et y déposa une bague. 

Ciel l'observa. C'était un anneau juste à sa taille avec gravé ''Sebastian''. Ce dernier montra la sienne, elle était identique mais il y avait ''Ciel'' de gravé !

« Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? Je te promet de t'aimer, te protéger... »

Ciel savait qu'il allait dire ''oui'' mais...C'était tellement beau pour lui. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues et il se réfugia dans le cou de son mari.

« Bien sûr que j'accepte, idiot ! »

Sur ce, Sebastian enfila la bague au doigt de Ciel et l'embrassa. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent et l'humain se mit à califourchon sur le démon très excité. 

« Je t'aime ! » chuchota ce dernier à Ciel lorsqu'ils furent nus. 

Pour la deuxième fois, ils firent l'amour et leurs ombres dansèrent devant une cheminée prise pour témoin.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Partie 7 : 

...

2 semaines plus tard

...

La vie était belle pour la famille Michaelis. Rachel grandissait vite, avait déjà l'apparence d'une enfant de deux ans. Marchait et parlait. Ciel et Sebastian, eux, s'aimaient toujours autant. Ils faisaient l'amour deux à trois fois par nuit. (N.D.A : Imaginez une journée alors --' ) 

Seulement, un matin alors que Ciel donnait le bain à Rachel, il eut un mal de ventre atroce. Il coura jusqu'aux WC et vomit son petit-déjeuner. Il finit de laver la petite qui s'amusait dans le bain et la laissa dans sa salle de jeux. Puis, se dirigea vers la cuisine où Sebastian préparait le déjeuner. 

Arrivant silencieusement, il lui mit une main aux fesses et laissa l'autre glisser vers l'avant où, sous le tissu de son caleçon, il attrapa fermement les bourses du démon. Il commença à les serrer très fortement ce qui arracha un cri de surprise à Sebastian. 

« Mon amour, on ne joue pas avec cet endroit sensible tu sais ! »

Ciel les serra pourtant jusqu'au sang. L'aîné se retourna et fit lâcher prise à Ciel.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« A ton avis...Je vais encore souffrir alors je m'en prend à tes couilles ! » lâcha Ciel, blasé. 

Sebastian écarquilla ses yeux alors qu'il venait de comprendre...Tout de suite, il mit une main sur le ventre de son mari. Une petite bosse se formait. Le démon sourit et embrassa son amoureux avec passion.

…

Quelques mois plus tard

…

La famille s'agrandissait vite. Il y avait donc Rachel, deux jumeaux nommés Sebastian Junior et Ciel Junior, une autre petite fille, Elizabeth, encore une autre fille, Alice. Puis il y a une semaine, un garçon nommé Vincent. 

Six enfants en tout, donc. Et Sebastian ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

Ah...c'est beau l'amour !


	8. Chapter 8

Votre thé, Monsieur ! Bonus : 

...

Ciel était à califourchon sur Sebastian et il sentait l'érection du démon pressée contre ses fesses. Il se pencha un peu et retira la chemise du diable, ensuite, il joua avec les boutons de chair et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du pénis bien dressé. Sebastian pénétra Ciel avec trois doigts bien qu'il n'était plus aussi qu'avant. Le démon se releva , faisant basculer Ciel pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos.

Il attrapa le pot avec les restes de chocolat et tartina la verge tendue de son mari. Il tartina aussi son torse et son anus. Il commença alors par lécher son petit orifice et Ciel avait le corps qui tremblait. Des gémissements retentirent.

« Hmm...Ahm ! » 

Il s’immisçait en lui avec une langue chaude et humide. Il donnait des coups de langues direct mais qui eurent pour effet de ravir l'humain. 

Ce fut ensuite au torse, que le démon lécha tout en le pénétrant de son entre-jambe. 

« Plus vite ! » quémanda Ciel, en faisant des mouvements de hanches.

Vint ensuite le pénis de l'humain. Sebastian passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il écarta bien les jambes de son amant et les posa sur ses épaules. Là, il engloba la verge tendue de l'humain avec sa bouche. Ciel s'accrocha aux épaules du démon et se déversa. 

Ensuite, Sebastian se releva , souleva Ciel par la taille et le déposa à quatre pattes sur la table basse.

Là, il commença des mouvements brutaux puis se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant...Pourvu qu'il ne retombe pas enceint !

…

FIN ! 

…


End file.
